Só por causa de uma aposta
by O.o.Ju.o.O
Summary: Depois de uma aposta, vão acontecer tantas coisas que ela nem imagina, como entrar em um colégio interno só para meninos.
1. Capitulo 1

_Yo mina, tudo bem??_

_Essa é a minha primeira Fic, na verdade minha e da minha amiga, então não sei se vai sair assim tão boa, mais vou fazer o possível para que seja ótima._

_Bom, vou parar de enrolassão e vou começar. Boa leitura. Bjinhuxxx_

_**(blábláblá) – comentário das autoras**_

_**''blábláblá'' - pensamento**_

_**personagem:blábláblá – fala**_

_**Capitulo 1**_

_Uma garota corria no quarto andando em círculos, muito preocupada, pois tinha feito uma grande besteira e não sabia como resolver._

_????: Porquê isso só acontece comigo???? O quê eu vou fazer agora???? Quem será que pode me aju... já sei a Tomoyo._

_Saiu do quarto correndo para pegar o telefone._

_Trimm, trimm (o único barulho de telefone que veio na cabeça XD)_

_Atende Tomoyo-pensou a garota enquanto ninguém atendia o telefone._

_Tomoyo: Alô..._

_????: Tomoyo, que bom que você atendeu, preciso falar com você o mais rápido possível. –Disse a garota ofegante._

_Tomoyo: Sakura???? O que está acontecendo????_

_Sakura: Eu já te falo. Você vai ficar em casa não é????_

_Tomoyo: Sim. Mas Sakura você está me deixando preocupada. – Disse a garota com um tom de preocupação_

_Sakura: Daqui 20 minutos eu to aí, ta._

_Tomoyo: Ta bom vou estar te esperando._

_Sakura: Tchau. Beijos._

_Tomoyo: Beijos. –Desligou o telefone-''o que será que está acontecendo com ela??'' Olhou para o teto e fitou-o._

_Ao desligar, Sakura correu até o quarto e pegou uma blusa rosa, saiu do quarto e foi até a casa de Tomyo._

_Ding dong:_

_Tomoyo: Já vai.-Disse descendo as escadas, e caminhando até a porta – Oi Sakura. Tudo bem._

_Sakura: Mais ou menos –Disse abraçando a amiga – E com você??_

_Tomoyo: Eu to bem. Vamos conversar lá no meu quarto, OK??_

_Sakura: Ta bom, vamos._

_Caminharam até o quarto de Tomoyo. E se sentaram na cama, que estava muito bem arrumada._

_Tomoyo: O que aconteceu??_

_Sakura: Vou te contar tudo desde o começo, ta. – Começou – Eu e o Touya, estávamos assistindo um jogo de futebol e ..._

_Tomoyo: Quem tava jogando?? – Interrompeu a garota._

_Sakura :Internacional de Milan (Touya) x Ac Milan (Sakura) – Disse perplexa._

_Tomoyo: Ahnn... Pode continuar. – Disse normalmente._

_Sakura: Ahnn... Er... Bom continuando...E o time dele tava perdendo de 2x0 e eu tava me gabando falando que o meu time é melhor que o dele, então ele disse: vamos fazer uma aposta, se o seu time ganhar eu faço qualquer coisa que você pedir, porem se o meu time ganhar você é que vai fazer qualquer coisa.Eu topei na mesma hora porquê o time dele tava perdendo e nem tinha chances dele ganhar do meu time. Então adivinha, quem ganhou o jogo??_

_Tomoyo: Não faço a mínima idéia._

_Sakura: O time do Touya ganho de 4x 3. To sem acreditar até agora._

_Tomoyo: E o que foi que ele te pedio??_

_Sakura: 500 dólares._

_Tomoyo: 500 dólares?? o.O –Continuou – E onde eu entro nessa História??_

_Sakura: Como você é minha amiga... Você poderia me emprestar... –Disse em um tom de suplica_

_Tomoyo: É claro que eu te empresto. – Falou enquanto pegava a bolsa no armário – Você é mais que uma amiga para mim, Sakura, você é como uma irmã para mim._

_Sakura: Aiiii Tomoyo, você também é mais que uma amiga para mim. – E as duas se abraçaram.- Se você precisar de qualquer coisa você pode contar comigo._

_Tomoyo: Bommm...Já que você disse isso, tem uma coisinhaaa._

_Sakura: Pode pedir.- Disse sem pensar duas vezes._

_Tomoyo: Bommm... Er...-Não sabia por onde começar- É o seguinte, eu to afim de um menino..._

_Sakura: O que???? E você nem me contou???? – Interrompeu a amiga._

_Tomoyo: Entãoo...Ele se chama Eriol, e vai estudar o segundo colegial em uma escola só para meninos, e você entraria nessa escola e convenceria ele de estudar aqui na escola de Tomoeda.Simples assim, não é??_

_Sakura: Mas eu sou uma menina._

_Tomoyo: E??_

_Sakura: Mais a gente ta no meio do ano do segundo colegial._

_Tomoyo: Você termina o segundo colegial lá e convence ele de mudar para Tomoeda. E assim ano que vem você volta para a escola de Tomoeda._

_Sakura: Mas..._

_Tomoyo: Mas nada. Você falou que se eu precisasse de algo você iria me ajudar não é??_

_Sakura: Ta. Mas como eu vou me transferir se meu pai foi em uma viagem de 8 meses. Quem vai me transferir de escola??_

_Tomoyo: Isso você deixa comigo. Eu cuido de tudo isso. Você só precisa fazer o resto._

_Sakura: Ta bom. –Disse desanimada._

_Tomoyo: Mais olha o lado bom – Olhou de canto para a amiga, com um olhar malicioso – Vai ter um monte de gatinhos perto de você._

_Sakura: Mas eu não vou poder ficar com nenhum. – Disse decepcionada._

_Tomoyo: Mais você vai poder pelos menos olhar para eles à vontade._

_Sakura: Considerando esse fato... Tudo bem._

_As duas ficaram conversando sobre o que a Sakura iria fazer quando fosse esdudar na sua "nova escola dos sonhos"(XD) ._

_O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O_

_Oiiii_

_Bom...esse capitulo foi meio complicado de fazer, pq a gente nem sabia por onde começar._

_O segundo vai ser bem melhor q esse._

_Obrigado por lerem. Eu como a própria autora to achando que tá uma merda essa fic, mais vamos ver se ela melhora com o tempo._

_Bjusss_

_By: Juliana e Ashley _


	2. Capitulo 2

_Tomoyo: Mais olha o lado bom – Olhou de canto para a amiga, com um olhar malicioso – Vai ter um monte de gatinhos perto de você._

_Sakura: Mas eu não vou poder ficar com nenhum. – Disse decepcionada._

_Tomoyo: Mais você vai poder pelos menos olhar para eles à vontade._

_Sakura: Considerando esse fato... Tudo bem._

_As duas ficaram conversando sobre o que a Sakura iria fazer quando fosse esdudar na sua 'nova escola dos sonhos'(XD)_

**_Capitulo 2_**

_Era um Domingo, um dia antes das férias acabar, e um dia antes da Sakura começar a esdudar na sua nova escola, a única coisa que ela pensava, era que esses cincos meses seriam os meses mais corridos daquele ano.Tudo já estava resolvido: Tomoyo mudou o nome de Sakura Kinomoto para Hikaru Kinomoto (vcs acharam o nome feio?), comprou o uniforme, os matérias e avisou o Touya que ela ficaria na casa da Tomoyo, com a desculpa de ficar muito tempo em casa sozinha, e deixá-la solitária, ele falou que tudo bem._

_Domingo à noite, Sakura estava na casa de Tomoyo, para fazer seu novo visual._

_Sakura quase chorando: Não acredito que vou ter que cortar o cabelo – Olhou para Tomoyo e a mesma estava com uma tesoura na mão – Agora que meu cabelo estava na cintura._

_Tomoyo ainda com a tesoura na mão: Eu te prometo que quando acabar o ano, eu te compro um aplique, para por em você Sak._

_Sakura: Vou acreditar em você ta._

_Tomoyo: Pode acreditar._

_E começou a cortar aquele cabelo cor mel, lisos e sedosos. Sakura nem sequer podia olhar no espelho se não já começava a chorar._

_Tomoyo: Prontinho ficou lindo._

_Sakura: O queee? Eu fiquei LINDO e não LINDA?? – falou dando enfaze nas duas palavras_

_Tomoyo: Uéé, você não vai ser um garoto de 16 anos??_

_Sakura: Como você é boazinha Tomoyo – ironizou a jovem de olhos esmeraldinos_

_Tomoyo: Brigada. Eu sei disso. – Olhou para a jovem sentada á sua frente e pensou no que colocar para ao mostrar as belas curvas. – Bom...Acho que vamos precisar de bastante faixa._

_Sakura: Ahnn?? – não entendeu o que ela quis dizer._

_Tomoyo mexendo em uma gaveta: Achei...- e tirou de lá uma faixa de /- 4 metros – Acho que dá._

_Sakura: Pra que isso??_

_Tomoyo: Você quer que descubram que você é uma menina?? – E viu-a acenar com a cabeça – Então...É para cobrir...Er...Ahn – Tava sem jeito de falar._

_Sakura: As minhas curvas – completou a frase da amiga._

_Tomoyo: Você ta ficando mais esperta Sak._

_Sakura: "O que ela quis dizer com isso" – pensou._

_E assim Tomoyo a enfaixou um pouco a baixo da cintura até o busto. E ficou perfeito._

_Tomoyo: Então, á ficando bom né??_

_Sakura: Até que eu fico atraente como um garoto. –Disse olhando para o espelho._

_Tomoyo: É verdade. Agora, veste essas roupas. – E entregou a Sakura um monte de pessas de roupa masculinas._

_Sakura: O que é isso??_

_Tomoyo: Dããã...São roupas._

_Sakura: Eu sei o que são roupas, mais eu vou ter que usar isso??_

_Tomoyo: Claro de agora em diante, tecnicamente você é um homem._

_Sakura: Me dá essas roupas, dexa eu ir experimentar. – pegou as roupas e foi experimentar_

_Tomoyo: Me fala se não servir, OK??_

_Sakura: Ta bom, Moyo._

_Sakura foi experimentar as roupas e Tomoyo foi pegar a câmera para filmar o desfile da amiga, ou melhor, amigo ou...Á vocês entenderam o que eu quis dizer. E assim foi até a hora delas irem dormir._

_O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O_

_No dia tão esperado, elas acordaram bem cedo e tomaram café em uma lanchonete (a Sakura já está como Hikaru), e depois foram para o novo colégio._

_Sakura: aiaiai..._

_Tomoyo: O que foi??_

_Sakura: Tive um sonho tão estranho..._

_Tomoyo: Que sonho??_

_Sakura: Bom...Eu estava em um parque imenso, era muito lindo, cheio de árvores, flores; e então um menino, que eu nunca vi na minha vida, me chamou, ele estava de baixo de uma arvore, eu nem pensei e fui ao encontro dele e então..._

_Tomoyo: Como ele era?? – Interrompeu a amiga_

_Sakura: Isso importa??_

_Tomoyo: Claro._

_Sakura: Eu não me lembro muito bem... – e ficou pensando no menino – Bommm... O que eu me lembro é que ele tinha o cabelo cor chocolate e era mais alto que eu. Mais pra que você quer saber??_

_Tomoyo: É que o seu sonho pode ser uma predição._

_Sakura: Será??_

_Tomoyo: Pode ser. Mais pelo que parece esse menino do seu sonho, deve ser muito bonito e... – Quando olhou para frente – Olha ali, tá a sua nova escola..._

_Sakura: Esse ano vai ser marcante..._

_Tomoyo: Vai mesmo. Que pena...eu não vou poder entrar com você. Agora você continua sozinha._

_Sakura: Aiaiai...Ta bom então. Bye. – E deu um beijo na amiga._

_Tomoyo: Bye. E boa sorte._

_Sakura: Vou precisar muito dela._

_Tomoyo: Qualquer coisa me liga ta._

_Sakura: OK._

_Continua... _

* * *

_**Ashley:**Oiiii gente..._

_Desculpa pelo atraso, mas essa semana foi muito corrida, porque as aulas começam semana que vem._

_Eu também não pedi para a Ju porque a gente combinou o seguinte:_

_O primeiro capitulo, nós das que fizemos;_

_Do segundo capitulo em diante ia ser cada uma faz um capitulo. Esse foi meu e o próximo é o da Ju._

_Ela falou para mim que o dela já ta quase pronto, e até domingo ela já vai colocar aqui, OK_

_O próximo vai ser bem maior que esse.As reviews a gente vai responder no próximo capitulo, pois eu vou sair daqui á pouco então não dá tempo.Espero que tenham gostado. Bjinhuxxx._


	3. Capitulo 3

_Sakura: Aiaiai...Ta bom então. Bye. – E deu um beijo na amiga._

_Tomoyo: Bye. E boa sorte._

_Sakura: Vou precisar muito dela._

_Tomoyo: Qualquer coisa me liga ta._

_Sakura: OK._

**_Capitulo 3_**

_Após se despedir, olhou para a escola e fitou-a "5 Meses passam rápido, quem sabe, eu faça vários amigos" pensou e entrou com o pé direito na escola. A escola por fora, parecia uma prisão, mas por dentro, do portão, havia um grande jardim com muitas flores e árvores, e mais á frente, a porta da escola estava aberta, e caminhou até a mesma._

_Hikaru (Sakura): Boa tarde. – Disse imitando uma voz mais grossa._

_Recepcionista: Boa tarde. Você seria... – e esperou uma resposta do garoto (ou garota)_

_Hikaru: Eu sou Kinomoto Sa...Hikaru – quase disse seu verdadeiro nome_

_Recepcionista: O aluno transferido. – Concluiu_

_Hikaru: Sim_

_Recepcionista: Siga a coordenadora, ela vai te mostrar a escola, OK??_

_Hikaru: OK_

_Coordenadora: Me siga. – Disse em um tom gentil._

_Hikaru: Sim senhora – e seguiu a mulher._

_Sakura caminhou atrás da mulher que tinha uma aparência muito agradável, ela era alta, Cabelos castanhos, olhos em um tom acinzentado, nos olhos de Sakura ela era linda, só que ela não sabia o seu nome._

_Hikaru: Err...Senhora, como é seu nome??_

_Coordenadora: Kajura Ayumi. Mas não precisa usar tal formalidade comigo, pelo menos comigo._

_Hikaru: OK._

_E seguiram para um corredor, não muito longo, e chegaram á um lugar, com muitas cadeiras e uma lanchonete muito grande._

_Ayumi: Como você percebeu, aqui é um tipo de lanchonete, onde você vai fazer todas as suas refeições._

_Hikaru: "Como aqui é grande e muito bonito, coitada da Tomoyo deve ter gastado muito dinheiro, para pagar as mensalidades"_

_Ayumi: Vou te mostrar seu quarto._

_Hikaru: Eu vou ter que dividir o quarto com alguém?? – Disse em um tom normal_

_Ayumi: Sim._

_Hikaru: Com quantas pessoas??_

_Ayumi: Com mais 1._

_Hikaru: "Tomara que ele seja legal"_

_E subiram uma escada que ficava mais a frente da lanchonete.Seguiram para um corredor com muitas portas. E entrou em uma que ficava quase no fim do corredor._

_Ayumi: É esse aqui._

_Após a mulher abrir, ela deu passagem para a Sakura entrar._

_Hikaru: "Que lindo"_

_O quarto tinha duas camas de casal, um banheiro, dois armários muito grande, e uma cômoda de cada lado das camas, simplesmente lindo._

_Hikaru: A senhora sabe onde estão minhas malas??_

_Ayumi: Os nossos empregados, vão trazê-las daqui á pouco. Tem algum problema??_

_Hikaru: Não._

_Ayumi: Suas aulas vão começar amanhã ás 8:00 da manhã, - e entregou lhe um papel onde estava os horários das aulas – esse são os horários, se você não chegar na hora você não entra mais, e vai ter que esperar começar a próxima aula, OK??_

_Hikaru: OK._

_A coordenadora se retirou do quarto, para que ele(a) descansasse. Sakura se jogou na cama e ficou fitando o teto "Nossa que cheirosa é essa cama, tem um perfume tão forte, mas tão bom..." e acabou dormindo com seus pensamentos._

_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx_

_Já era noite, e Sakura permaneceu dormindo. Alguém entrou no quarto, e nem viu que ele(a) estava deitada na cama, pois o quarto estava muito escuro._

_????: "aff... Hoje foi muito cansativo. Agora vou tomar um banho, e vou descansar". – e assim essa pessoa caminhou até seu armário e pegou uma toalha ''Bom... como hoje ta muito calor vou dormir mesmo de cueca'' – foi o que ele fez, pegou uma cueca 'shortinho' e foi tomar banho._

_O barulho do chuveiro fez com que uma pessoa de olhos esmeraldinos acordasse._

_Sakura: Caramba, acabei pegando no sono. – e se sentou na cama – ''Meu colega de quarto deve ta tomando banho, hum... Será que ele é bonito, mesmo que ele seja, eu não vou poder nem ao menos ficar com ele, só se ele for... não ele não deve ser. Como será que ele é??'' e caminhou até a porta para saber se estava tudo bem porque ele já estava demorando demais para sair e alem do mais ele já havia desligado o chuveiro. Ela ia se apoiar na porta, para ouvir o que ele estava fazendo, e ..._

_**Dentro do banheiro: **Uma pessoa já havia vestido sua cueca, e ficou se admirando no espelho, fazendo várias poses._

_????: "Como eu sou lindo, sarado, forte, resistente... e cansado... acho que vou descansar agora" – e resolveu ir para a cama, caminhou até a porta e abriu a bravamente que fez Sakura cair sobre ele, que não conseguiu ficar e caíram no chão, Sakura por cima e ele por baixo, e ficaram um fitando os olhos do outro._

_Sakura: "Porquê eu não consigo parar de olhar para esses olhos??"_

_????: Err...você poderia sair de cima de mim?? – disse em um tom meio sério_

_Sakura: Ahn...ah sim – então os dois se levantaram e ficaram frente a frente – Err...Como é o seu nome?? – decidiu acabar com o silencio que permanecia no quarto._

_????: Li Syaoran. E o seu?? E o que faz no meu quarto?? – falou em um tom um tanto que grosso_

_Sakura: O meu é Kinomoto Hikaru – e, finalmente, olhou para o corpo dele, e percebeu que ele estava só de cueca, o que fez ela ficar nervosa – E esse não é só o seu quarto, é meu também, e..._

_Syaoran: Ahh... Então é você meu colega de quarto – disse em um tom mais gentil_

_Sakura: Sou, porque, quem pensou que eu era??_

_Syaoran: Deixa queto._

_Syaoran foi pegar um lençol e Sakura foi para cama. Quando Syaoran virou e viu Sakura deitada na cama dele._

_Syaoran: Hei – chamou a atenção dela – você ta na minha cama. A sua é a que ta perto da janela._

_Sakura: Me desculpa... Eu não sabia – tentou se desculpar e, levantou e caminhou até a outra cama._

_Syaoran caminhando ate sua cama: não foi nada..._

_Ambos ficaram deitados, fitando o teto, e um grande silencio permanecia no quarto._

_Syaoran: "Depois disso tudo ele fez eu perder meu sono, e agora não fala nada..."_

_Sakura: "Aiaiai..." –suspirou – "Como ele é lindo, mas ele parece muito sério, vou tentar falar com ele, quem sabe a gente pode ser amigos..." – Parou de fitar o teto e finalmente olhou para ele e o mesmo nem percebeu o olhar dela – "ele ainda ta de cueca, mas que corpo, Sakura para de pensar nisso, ele é só seu colega de quarto nada mais, ok?? Mas mesmo assim, ele é muito lindo.." – Voltou a fitar o teto, não estava mais agüentando o silêncio até que tomou uma iniciativa – Err... Quanto tempo você está estudando nessa escola?? "Que pergunta foi essa??"_

_Syaoran: Eu entrei no primeiro colegial. – disse sem olhá-la_

_Sakura: "Como eu vou ser amiga dele, será que ele ta bravo com aquilo que aconteceu??" Me desculpa – disse em um tom bem baixinho._

_Syaoran: Pelo que?? – e finalmente para de fitar o teto para olhá-la(o)_

_Sakura: Pelo que aconteceu._

_Syaoran: Não foi nada._

_Sakura: Então a gente pode se tornar amigos??_

_Syaoran: Quem sabe..._

_Sakura: É que eu não conheço ninguém dessa escola, e queria pelo menos ter alguém com quem posso confiar. – disse sem pensar mas usando a voz masculina._

_Syaoran: Então ta bom._

_Sakura: Sério??_

_Syaoran: Não (LOL??) brincadeira, é sério. "Que brincadeira mais ridícula, não acredito que eu disse isso"_

_Sakura: "Ele é estranho, mas não deixa de ser bonito e agora ele é meu amigo". Você ta em que série??_

_Syaoran: No segundo colegial._

_Sakura: Sério?? Eu também. Então você tem 16 anos??_

_Syaoran: Sim. Que sono. Vou dormir, Ok??_

_Sakura: Boa noite._

_Syaoran: Boa noite_

_Sakura: "To sem sono, não tem nada para fazer, que intediante... nossa, é mesmo, eu tenho que tirar as coisas da minha mala". – caminhou até a mala e a abriu, foi então que ela viu um presente com uma carta em cima. – "Deve ser esse o presente que a Tomoyo me deu, deixa eu ver o que é"_

_-----------------------Flashblack----------------------_

_No domingo á noite (gente é antes dela ir para a escola, lembra quando a Sakura estava experimentando as roupas que a Tomoyo comprou para ela)_

_Sakura: Eu to com sono, Tomoyo. – disse esfregando os olhos_

_Tomoyo: Então vai dormir, que amanhã vai ser o tão esperado dia._

_Sakura: Mas e as malas??_

_Tomoyo: Deixa que eu arrumo elas, e aproveito e coloco um presente dentro._

_Sakura: Que presente??_

_Tomoyo: É se-gre-do. – fez um ar misterioso_

_Sakura: Eu só não vou insistir mais porque eu to com sono._

_Tomoyo: Boa noite_

_Sakura: Boa noite._

_-------------------Fim do flashback----------------_

_Primeiro deixa-me ver a carta:_

**_Oi Sakura!!Com certeza você já deve estar desfazendo as malas, e deve estar muito curiosa com esse presente, eu sei que você vai ficar muito feliz quando você abrir, eu perguntei a diretora se podia usar na escola e ela me respondeu que sim, mas não pode usar na sala de aula. Quero saber todas as news viu. Meu MSN é: . Não esquece de mim OK??_**

**_Te amo Sakura._**

**_Beijoss_**

**_P.S.: não esquece do seu objetivo._**

_Sakura: "O que será esse presente??"_

_Então ela pegou o presente e abriu como se fosse uma criança._

_Sakura: "Não acredito!!! Um notebook!!! Que legal eu nunca tive um!!!" – colocou ele na cama e continuou a desfazer a mala. – "Depois eu vejo como mexe nele, primeiro tenho que acabar com essa bagunça"._

_Continua..._

* * *

_Ju:_

_Oii gente,_

_Dessa vez saiu antes do previsto XD. Esse capitulo fico com 3 paginas, ficou maior que os outros. O que vocês acharam da entrada do Syaoran?? Boa?? Ou ruim??Eu fiz 3 emboços desse capitulo, a Ash gostou mais desse. Obrigado por me mandarem reviews, ainda bem que vocês estão gostando :D. Respondendo elas agora:_

**Yu207:**_Oi!!! Pois é ninguém mando ela ficar apostando né??O que você achou da entrada do Syaoran??Bjinhuxxx_

**Rahime22:**_Oi!!! Que bom que você ta gostando. Ta aí o capitulo. Bjinhuxx_

**Natsumi Shimizudani:**_ Oi!!! Esse é um dos meus filmes favoritos e a fic também. Ainda bem que você ta curtindo... Ficou boa a entrada o Syaoran?? Bjinhuxxx_

**Kagome-DarkAngel:**_Oi!!! O que você achou do capitulo?? Bjinhuxx_

**Gabii GLO xD: **_Oi!!! Pois é, mais para frente vai aparecer a predição completa, porque quando ela foi terminar a Tomoyo interrompeu XD . Bom... Ta ai o capitulo, o que você achou??Bjinhuxx_

**Luna:**_Oi!!! Ta ai o capitulo, ficou bom??Bjinhuxx_

_Qualquer coisa, a gente ta aceitando sugestões para melhorar a fic, OK??  
Bom fim de semana..._

_Bjinhuxxx_

_By: Ju..._


	4. Capitulo 4

_Ashley:_

_Hi peoples!!!_

_Como vocês estão?? Espero q bem!!!_

_Bom...A Ju vai ficar um tempinho sem fazer os capítulos, porque ela fraturou a perna e esta com febre, mais daqui três semana ela esta de volta... E do jeito q a mãe dela é, a Ju vai ter q ficar de cama um bom tempo, vcs sabem como é mãe coruja né...Enquanto ela está fora, eu vou ter q postar todos os capítulos sozinha :(, se atrasar por favor me desculpem, mas vou tentar ficar com as atualizações em dia, OK??_

_Ahh...e agora tem um novo editor ebaaaa...bom com a Ju fora por um tempinho eu não iria conseguir deixar isso PERFEITO para vcs, o nome dele é Ricardo... melhor amigo meu e da Ju, tipo assim, trio inseparável, saka..._

_Chega de enrrolação e Boa leitura..._

_Fizemos umas mudanças nas falas ok??_

**Legenda:**

"**blábláblá" - pensamento**

**????: Blábláblá – fala**

**#ação#**

**(blábláblá) comentário da autora**

* * *

_Sakura: "O que será esse presente??"_

_Então ela pegou o presente e abriu como se fosse uma criança._

_Sakura: "Não acredito!!! Um notebook!!! Que legal eu nunca tive um!!!" – colocou ele na cama e continuou a desfazer a mala. – "Depois eu vejo como mexe nele, primeiro tenho que acabar com essa bagunça"._

_**Capitulo 4**_

_Eram 7h da manhã e todos os meninos já tinham se levantado da cama, eu disse todos?? Na verdade UM ainda estava dormindo, e seu despertador já estava em más condições. _

_**#PRIMMM - PRIMMM#**__ (barulho do despertador XD)_

_Sakura: Só mais dez minutinhos – dizia ainda sonolenta,se revirando na cama – cadê ele?? – dizia colocando as mãos na cabeceira procurando o despertador, até que enfim, ela acha ele – Mas que horas são?? – E olha pro relógio – O QUÊÊÊ?? JÁ SÃO 7HORAS 35MINUTOS – deu um berro levantando da cama as presas – Aiaiai...To muito atrasada e as aulas vão começar daqui a 25 minutos... "isso que dá ficar até tantas na net, agora nem vou poder tomar café da manhã..."_

_**...Flash back ...**_

_Após arrumar todo o armário, sentou na cama e começou a iniciar o notebook que lá estava desde quando tirou o presente do embrulho._

_Sakura: "Como será que liga" – pensava, para não acordar Syaoran, que já deveria estar no décimo sono (hehe, quem não conhecer essa espressão que eu explico OK). – "Deve ter manual né" – pegou a caixa onde o notebook veio e de lá tirou o manual, e começou a ler. "Hum...agora to entendendo"_

_30 minutos depois _

_Sakura: "Consegui...hehe era só ligar esse cabo..." – pensava gloriosa e olhou para o relógio e... –" 23h55min, vou ver se a Tomoyo tá on line, só que primeiro vou ter que fazer um MSN primeiro. Hum...vejamos..'.__Clique em "instalar" para baixar gratuitamente os serviços selecionados' – e assim o fez_

_Depois de 40minutos:_

_Sakura: "É até que foi fácil...comparado com o notebook..."- Adicionou a sua amiga e prima no MSN e para variar Tomoyo estava on – "Com quem será que ela está conversando?? Já que ela está on, vou conversar com ela" – e assim o fez._

**Flor de cerejeira:**

Oiii

**Moyo:**

Oiii, td bm??

**Flor de cerejeira:**

Td, e com vc??

**Moyo:**

td, mas eaí quais as news??

**Flor de cerejeira:**

a principal é q meu colega de quarto é...

**Moyo:**

ééé...

**Moyo:**

Feio

**Flor de cerejeira:**

ao contrário...

**Moyo:**

ele é lindo??

**Flor de cerejeira:**

em cheio

**Moyo:**

agora fiquei interessada

**Moyo:**

como ele é? Qual é o nome dele?

**Flor de cerejeira:**

bom... O nome dele é Syaoran, ele tem os cabelos castanhos, os olhos âmbar, um corpo q MEU DEUS...

**Moyo:**

O QUÊ??

**Moyo:**

como assim 'um corpo q Meu Deus' ??

**Flor de cerejeira:**

Eu escrevi isso??

**Moyo:**

escreveu...eu qro saber dessa história..

**Flor de cerejeira:**

Ok,ok

**Flor de cerejeira:**

bom resumindo...

**Moyo:**

fla logoooo #cara feia#

**Flor de cerejeira:**

eu vi ele só d cueca

**Moyo:**

O QUÊ??

**Moyo:**

vc é doida...

**Moyo:**

Devia ter tirado uma foto #cara de perva#

**Flor de cerejeira:**

naum acredito...

**Flor de cerejeira:**

EU pensando q vc ia m fla uma coisa construtiva...vc m diz isso...

**Moyo:**

Ué... eu qria ver tbm...uiuiui #cara d mega perva#

**Flor de cerejeira:**

aiaiai #suspiro#

**Moyo:**

mudando de assunto...

**Moyo:**

vc já flo com o Eriol??

**Flor de cerejeira:**

ainda naum...

**Flor de cerejeira:**

mas amanhã eu vou fla com ele, já q a gente vai ser da msm sala, não sei como vc conseguiu m por na sala dele

**Moyo:**

É simples, é só tentar um PQNO suborno com a diretora, q ela resolve qlqr coisa msm...

**Flor de cerejeira: **

vc fez isso??

**Moyo:**

magina #cara de santinha#

**Flor de cerejeira:**

vc naum toma jeito

**Moyo**:

mas naum esquece amanhã viu...

**Flor de cerejeira: **

podexa...

**Moyo:**

Sak naum é melhor vc dormir??

**Flor de cerejeira:**

pq q hrs são??

**Moyo**:

vai dar 1h 20 min.

**Flor de cerejeira:**

JÁÁÁÁ...

**Flor de cerejeira:**

Então vou ir dormir e...

**Moyo:**

só tem mais uma coisa...

**Flor de cerejeira:**

O q??

**Moyo:**

tira uma foto dele para mim..

**Flor de cerejeira:**

d qm??

**Moyo:**

divinha??

**Flor de cerejeira:**

do Syaoran??

**Moyo:**

éééé... só p/ mim ver como ele é, vai

**Flor de cerejeira:**

mas eu naum tenho câmera digital e ...

**Moyo:**

naum seja por isso...eu compro uma p/ vc, e amanhã eu te mando, ok??

**Flor de cerejeira:**

OK

**Moyo:**

boa noite e boa sorte amanhã.

**Moyo:**

Kissus

**Flor de cerejeira:**

Boa noite...kissus

_E assim, desligou o notebook, pegou um lençol no armário e antes de fechar os olhos para dormir olhou para o lado e viu o rosto do Syaoran – "ele parece um anjinho dormindo" – pensou e foi dormir._

_**...Fim doFlash back ...**_

_Tomou um banho bem rapidinho e colocou o uniforme da escola, pois na hora das aulas eram necessários o uso do uniforme, o uniforme era bem simples, um calça tipo social e uma camisa com o emblema da escola. Como para variar ela saiu do quarto eram por volta de 7h50min, e lembrando que as aulas começam as 8h.. Correu pela escola inteira, até que esbarrou em alguém que para não deixar ela(e) cair no chão pegou a na pela cintura e fitou-a nos olhos. E ficaram nesse clima até que..._

_Hikaru(Sakura): Er...você pode me soltar?? Syaoran?? – disse olhando no orbes âmbares do rapaz_

_Syaoran: Sim, ahn... me desculpe – disse soltando-a, mas mantendo o contato visual  
_

_Hikaru: Ahn... não foi nada...er você sabe onde fica o segundo colegial B ??_

_Syaoran: Minha sala é lá._

_Hikaru: Sério??_

_Syaoran:... – apenas acenou com a cabeça – vamos lá que eu te mostro._

_Hikaru: OK._

_Então os dois caminharam pelos corredores e quando chegou na sala faltavam apenas 2minutos para dar 8hrs. Entraram na sala e..._

_Syaoran: Hei... – e olhou para a Sakura._

_Hikaru (Sakura): O que foi?? – disse curiosa_

_Syaoran: Você pode sentar aqui na minha frente – disse apontando para carteira – Isso é se você quiser..._

_Hikaru: Ahn... sim – e deu seu melhor sorriso._

_Suas carteiras estavam próximas as janelas, que dava a visão para a quadra de futebol. E enfim o sinal toca e começam as aulas. Uma mulher, muito linda, entra na sala e Sakura fica pasma ao perceber quem era_

_Professora: Bom dia!!_

_Alunos: Bom dia!! – disseram em uníssonos._

_Professora: Bom... pelo que me parece você é novo na escola, não?? – disse olhando para Sakura_

_Hikaru: Sim "MEU DEUS..."_

_Professora: Bem vindo a escola, meu nome é Mizuki Kaho, professora de matemática, física e química, seu nome é... – e esperou que Sakura continuasse_

_Hikaru: Kinomoto Hikaru_

_Mizuki: Se tiver qualquer duvida, não hesite em perguntar, ok??_

_Hikaru: OK_

_Mizuki: Então vamos começar as aulas..._

_Hikaru: "Eu não acredito, ela é a EX-NAMORADA do meu irmão, ui ui ui, se ela descobrir que sou eu, to perdida" – pensava muito preocupada com a situação._

_ZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZ _

_E finalmente a hora do intervalo chegou. Sakura se levantou e olhou para Syaoran, que estava mexendo na mochila preocupado._

_Hikaru: O que aconteceu??_

_Syaoran: Meu dinheiro... sumiu – disse nervoso (mas não nervoso de ser bravo ok??)_

_Hikaru: Er... – hesitou – Se você quiser, eu te compro um lanche_

_Syaoran: Mais não vai ter problema??_

_Hikaru: Não tem problema nenhum... – caminhando até a porta – então vamos, a gente tem que arranjar um bom lugar_

_Syaoran: É mesmo. – e foi atrás dela_

_Continua... _

* * *

**Ashley:**_Oii de novo!!_

_Esse capitulo foi maior que o outro :D houve um progresso né?? Mais a gente vai tentar deixar os capítulos ainda maiores ok??_

_Até quarta feira já vai ter o próximo capitulo. Tenho que aproveitar esse feriado, porque as aulas voltaram com tudo, já teve até trabalho O.O_

_E quanto as reviews, eu estou muitoo feliz mesmo, ainda bem que vocês estão gostando... Vamos responder elas agora:_

**Gabii GLO xD:**_Oii, são só cinco meses no colégio, sabe é que vai acontecer algumas coisas, que eu não vou contar porque é surpresa, que é necessário esse tempo, espero ter esclarecido sua duvida, qualquer coisa é só perguntar, ok__??Que bom que você gostou do outro capitulo, ahh e gostou desse?? Vou tentar aumentar os capítulos, sabe...bjinhuxxx_

**Sakura Lindah:**_ Oii, que bom que você está gostando. Bom vou tentar não desapontar, ok?? Você gostou desse capitulo??Bjinhuxxx..._

**D-chan69:**_ Oii, então essa vai ser uma das melhores partes da fic eu garanto. Bom... ta ai a continuação, gostou?? Bjinhuxx_

**Bruna c. m.:**_ Oii, essa foi uma das minhas partes favoriatas ate agora, já imagino o Syaoran só de cueca se olhando no espelho XD. Que bom que você esta gostando e então esse capitulo ficou bom?? Bjinhuxxx_

**Taresu Yukida: **_Oii, que bom que você esta gostando. Adorei sus sugestões, tanto é que ate usei uma delas XD bom... só que foi KKaho Mizuki que apareceu, se você quiser pode me darsugestoes ok, eu leio com muito carinho. Ahh e se você fizer uma fic da Sakura, me avisa que eu do uma lida XD. Ta ai o capitulo, ficou legal?? Bjinhuxxx_

**Natsumi Shimizudani:**_ Oii, que bom que você gostou da entrada dele... É verdade,tentei deixa ele menos "rebelde" nessa fic... rsrs. Espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo também. Bjinhuxx _

**Mary-chan!:**_Oii, você ta gostando da fic??bjinhuxx_

_Muito obrigado pelas reviews, me deixaram muito mais incentivada agora, vou me esforçar bastante para melhorar essa fic, OK??_

_Obrigado por lerem..._

_Bom carnaval..._

_Bjinhuxx_

_By:Ashley.._


	5. Capitulo 5

_Hikaru: Er... – hesitou – Se você quiser, eu te compro um lanche_

_Syaoran: Mais não vai ter problema??_

_Hikaru: Não tem problema nenhum... – caminhando até a porta – então vamos, a gente tem que arranjar um bom lugar._

_Syaoran: É mesmo. – e foi atrás dela_

**Capitulo 5**

_Syaoran: Espera um pouco... – dizia Syaoran correndo atrás de Sakura, totalmente ofegante._

_Hikaru: Vamos você consegue. – dizia incentivando-o _

_Syaoran: Duvido. Já to cansado._

_Hikaru: Finja que isso é uma corrida._

_Syaoran: Ok. – disse um simples palavra e começou a correr com tudo._

_Hikaru: "O que aconteceu com o 'Já to cansado'" – pensava enquanto tentava alcançar Syaoran, que por sua vez já estava perto de um local._

_Syaoran parou perto de uma cerejeira e esperou Sakura chegar, depois de segundos Sakura já estava á sua frente ofegante._

_Hikaru: Nossa...como...voce...corre... – dizia enquanto recuperava o fôlego._

_Syaoran: Quando eu to competindo, não sobra para ninguém. – se gabava_

_Hikaru: Háhá, duvido. – debochava dele_

_Syaoran: Duvida??_

_Hikaru: Não, imagina, eu duvidar de Syaoran Li, não me faça rir – Ironizando._

_Syaoran: É assim??_

_Hikaru: É – dizia confiante_

_Syaoran: Vamos fazer um teste de resistência._

_Hikaru: Depende._

_Syaoran: Ta com medo._

_Hikaru: Não."O que será esse teste?? Agora não posso voltar a trás"_

_Syaoran: É o seguinte: Já que a gente ainda nem comprou o lanche e nem tomamos café da manhã, a gente vai ter queficar até ás 3horas sem comer nada. Topa?? _

_Hikaru: Você é doido. A gente nem comeu nada até agora._

_Syaoran: Então vai amarelar. Se você for desistir, você tara que dizer: "me desculpe Syaoran, você é melhor que eu, e nunca mais vou duvidar disso."_

_Hikaru: "O que?? Eu nunca vou dizer isso. Vou ter que aceitar de qualquer jeito. Vai ser moleza." Então ta bom, mas se EU ganhar, você vai me fazer um favor._

_Syaoran: Ok, eu vou ganhar de qualquer jeito mesmo. – dizia se vangloriando_

_Hikaru: É o que veremos_

_Syaoran: E agora, o que a gente vai fazer, já que nos nem vamos comer??_

_Hikaru: Não sei. – e ficou pensando – Hum...Já sei._

_Syaoran: O que??_

_Hikaru: Já que nós nem nos conhecemos direito, vamos conversar. – Propôs._

_Syaoran: Até que não é uma má idéia._

_Sakura se sentou no pé da arvore e observo Syaoran por pouco tempo._

_Hikaru: Você não vai se sentar?? – viu-o acetinar com a cabeça e sentando-se ao seu lado – É muito tempo de intervalo né?? "Por que eu fiz essa pergunta tão besta??"_

_Syaoran: Que nada, só meia hora._

_Hikaru: A gente ainda tem mais ou menos 20 minutos de intervalo. Bom... eu começo_

_Syaoran: Pro que você??_

_Hikaru: Porque você não falou primeiro._

_Syaoran: Isso não é justo._

_Hikaru: Você quer que a gente tire impar ou par, agora – disse em um de deboche_

_Syaoran: Até que não é má idéia. _

_Hikaru:O que?? Você ta falando sério??_

_Syaoran: Por que não??_

_Hikaru: Ta bom então. Par. – começou_

_Syaoran: Impar. Já._

_Resultado: Syaoran - 3 Sakura - 4 7._

_Syaoran: Viu, ganhei. Então como EU ganhei, EU começo – disse dando ênfase nos eu_

_Hikaru: Então comece._

_Syaoran: Você tem irmãos?? Se tiver, quais são os nomes??_

_Hikaru: Primeiro eu tenho dois irmãos, na verdade um irmão e uma irmã. Os nomes são: Touya e Sakura._

_Syaoran: E ela é bonita??_

_Hikaru: Opaa... agora é a minha vez._

_Syaoran: Só me responde._

_Hikaru: Quando chegar sua vez de novo você pergunta._

_Syaoran: Ok, ok._

_Hikaru: Humm, vejamos, qual é a sua altura??_

_Syaoran: Não tem uma pergunta melhor não??_

_Hikaru: Essa é a única que me veia a cabeça._

_Syaoran: É 1,89 (pequininho né??)_

_Hikaru: Ta de brincadeira, tudo isso?? – perguntou abismada_

_Syaoran: Ué, você mede quanto??_

_Hikaru: 1,69_

_Syaoran: Você é mais baixo do que eu imaginava._

_Hikaru: Chega de elogios, agora é a sua vez._

_Syaoran: Então, sua irmã é bonita??_

_Hikaru: É MUITO bonita. "Isso é verdade"_

_Syaoran: Sério??_

_Hikaru: Lógico._

_Syaoran: Então você deve ser ciumento, né??_

_Hikaru: Que nada, eu sou de boa, só o Touya que é ciumento._

_Syaoran: E ela tem MSN??_

_Hikaru: Tem._

_Syaoran: Você pode me passar??_

_Hikaru: Posso. É: Vou adicionar ela á noite, será que ela está esse horário??_

_Hikaru: Com certeza. – olhou o relógio e ... – Nossa vai bater o sinal daqui a pouco, vamos ir para a sala agora??_

_Syaoran: É, vamos._

_ZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZ_

_Na aula de Biologia:_

_Sakura: "Isso só acontece comigo, to morrendo de fome e o professor começa a falar sobre comida, carboidratos, e blábláblá, maldita hora que eu fui aceitar essa coisa de aposta. Syaoran você ta perdido comigo, se eu ganhar essa aposta."_

_Syaoran: "Eu adoro biologia, mas já estou faminto, vai Hikaru desiste logo, eu não agüento mais"_

_ZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZ_

_Na aula de português:_

_Sakura:"Odeio português, e ainda por cima ainda to morrendo de fome, hoje eu não to com sorte mesmo"_

_Syaoran: "Acaba logo, eu não agüento mais"_

_E finalmente, o ultimo sinal bate, e todos alunos começam a sair da sala, deixando Syaoran e Sakura na sala sozinhos arrumando os materiais._

_Hikaru: Já ta com fome??_

_Syaoran: Claro que não. "para quem você quer mentir, você já ta morrendo de fome Syaoran"_

_Hikaru: Tem certeza, sua cara diz outra coisa._

_Syaoran: Mas eu não desisto fácil._

_Hikaru: Sei. – disse com um tom de ironia_

_Syaoran: É sério._

_Hikaru: Eu acredito._

_Syaoran: Não é o que ta me parecendo._

_Hikaru: O que é isso?? – mexendo na mochila e tirando algo – é uma barra de cereais. Você quer Syaoran??_

_Syaoran: "Vai, aceita logo, você não ta com fome, então pega e come, vai" – lutava consigo, para não pegar a barra na mão de Sakura._

_Hikaru: Então, aceita?? "Vamos fazer um joguinho, parece que ele está morrendo de fome, eu tambem to com muita fome, mas posso aquentar até ás 3horas"._

_Syaoran: "Acho que vou ter que desistir, não agüento mais essa tentação" Ta bom, eu desisto. – e pegou a barra da mão de Sakura – dessa vez você ganhou, ta feliz??_

_Hikaru: Você nem imagina. Agora vamos para a lanchonete que eu te pago um lanche._

_Syaoran: Ok, mas da próxima vez eu ganho._

_Hikaru: Você quer perder de novo?? – brincou_

_Syaoran: Muito engraçado._

_Hikaru: Muito Obrigado. _

_Syaoran: Você ta bom humor heim._

_Seguiram para a lanchonete, dessa vez sem correrem pelos corredores. Pediram um lanche bem caprichado para os dois, e se sentaram em uma mesa próximo a saída do local._

_Hikaru: Ta uma delicia, né??_

_Syaoran: Ta mesmo. "Como será que é essa tal de Sakura?? Bom... ela deve ser bonita como diz o Hikaru, mas será que ele disse isso só porque ela é irmã dele?? Que duvida, mas acho que hoje vai dar para falar com ela pelo MSN"_

_Hikaru: Você ta pensativo, o que aconteceu??_

_Syaoran: Nada, só to pensando na sua irmã._

_Hikaru: "Ele ta pensando em mim, o que será, mas ele nem me conhece de verdade" Sobre o que você ta pensando nela??_

_Syaoran: Em como ela deve ser._

_Hikaru: Quer que eu a descreva??_

_Syaoran: Não, quero ter uma surpresa quando ver ela pela primeira vez, isso é, se eu for ver ela._

_Hikaru: Hum.. "Tomara que você me veja, como menina, é lógico"_

_Syaoran: Mas ela é bonita mesmo né?? _

_Hikaru: Ela é muito bonita mesmo. "Se acha que vou falar que eu sou feia??"_

_Syaoran: E ela é legal??_

_Hikaru: É. "Sou MUITO legal"._

_Syaoran: Ela deve ser perfeita, né??_

_Hikaru: Muito perfeita._

_Syaoran: Não é exagero não né??_

_Hikaru: Não. Bom... já que eu já terminei de comer eu vou tomar um banho, ok??_

_Syaoran: Ok, te vejo lá depois._

_Sakura seguiu para seu quarto, abriu a porta e olhou para sua cama e viu uma caixa, com um embrulho azul bebe e foi ver o que era. Sentou na cama e pegou o presente_

_Sakura: "O que deve ser?? Tem um bilhete, vejamos"_

**_Querida Sakura, como eu falei ontem no MSN, a câmera digital tá ai dentro, então só falta a foto que você me prometeu. Ah e você já falou com o Eriol hoje?? Bom, como eu te conheço muito bem, você ainda não foi falar com ele, mas você tem que ir falar com ele HOJE, entendeu?? Aproveita a câmera é de ultima qualidade._**

**_Aishiteru.._**

**_Beijos_**

**_Tomoyo_**

_Sakura: "O dia foi tão corrido que eu me esqueci desse pequeno detalhe. Vou ter que deixar o meu banho para depois."_

_Saiu correndo do quarto, e foi até a lanchonete, e lá viu Syaoran no mesmo lugar, olhando para a janela q estava próxima._

_Hikaru: O que você está olhando Syaoran_

_Syaoran: ..._

_Hikaru: Você me ouviu. – disse cutucando ele e tirando-o de seu transe._

_Syaoran: O que aconteceu?? _

_Hikaru: Hum... é que eu quero te fazer uma pergunta_

_Syaoran: Pode fazer._

_Hikaru: Você sabe quem é o Eriol??_

_Syaoran: Sei. É aquele menino de óculos, certo??_

_Hikaru: Isso. Você sabe onde ele está??_

_Syaoran: Acho que sim. Vem comigo. – começou a andar, com Sakura ao seu lado._

_Os dois foram a um imenso jardim com muitas arvores de cerejeiras muito floridas. E havia um garoto sentado no pé de uma arvore, lendo um livro que parecia ser muito interessante, pois o jeito que ele lia, mostrava que estava muito interessado pelo livro. Ele nem percebera Sakura e Syaoran se aproximar dele._

_Hikaru: Oi – disse em um tom tímido_

_Continua... _

* * *

_Oi gente, td bm?? Como passaram de carnaval??_

_Bom...como prometido o capitulo está ai. Não foi grande, mais os próximos serão bem grandes, eu prometo. Obrigado pelas reviews, elas me deixam bem feliz ao saber que vcs estão gostando, respondendo:_

**Bruna c. m.: **_O cap tá ai, espero q tenha ficado bom. No próximo capitulo vai aparecer as tentativas dela tirar essa foto, bjos._

**Sakura Lindah: **_Os próximos capítulos eu prometo que vão são ser bem grandes,bjos_

**Natsumi Shimizudani: **_Já dei uma lida na sua fic e já até dexei uma review, eu to gostando mtoo msmo, e no dia 29 eu to lá d novo,OK?? Bjos._

**D-chan:**_ Pois é, logo logo vai mostrar essa parte hehe vai ser mto bom, to mto contente por vc estar gostando, bjoss_

_Agora vai demorar um pouquinho para o próximo episodio, pois as aulas INFELIZMENTE começaram. Mas vou tentar sempre manter atualizada a fic, ok??_

_Bjinhuxx e até a proxima.._


End file.
